Of Thrones and TARDISes
by AvocadoOswinn
Summary: The Doctor lands in the forest near Winterfell, an unconscious Clara in his hands. Robb Stark happens upon them and offers them a place. But what happens when the TARDIS is cast out of Winterfell- into the time continuum and the Doctor finds out that Robb and Clara may have become more than close friends?
1. Snowy Arrival

**This is a fic I've wanted to do for a long time but since I had never seen Game of Thrones until late 2014, I couldn't do this based on the assumption of what Robb Stark was. I knew about the plot of Doctor Who- as I have watched it countless times- and that's just the 'Last Christmas' special. But I've seen the first season of GoT completely and the first few of the second. So hopefully I can make this as good as possible. So, without further ado, this is my Robb Stark/ Clara Oswald fiction and if you like it, please rate it and review it but if you don't then I would be happy to take some constructive criticism and then improve my story for those of you who do not like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sound rang out over the mountains. It was not a sound heard before in the seven Kingdoms. It came from a small wooden box that started glowing and materialising with a white light at the top. It was a dark blue, with the words 'Police Public Call Box'. The first to hear the noise began his journey down to the forest.<p>

From the blue box, came a man, of elderly stance, but he had a youth in his step. He had eyebrows as bushy as the fur on a direwolf, his eyes icy blue. He was carrying a beautiful maiden. The girl was a brunette, with olive toned skin. Her eyelashes were long and covered her concealed brown eyes. He carried her as if she was a feather on the arms of the wind. However, the way he trudged through the snow, defeated his stance.

"Who goes there?" A voice called out. It sounded familiar in the old man's ears. It sounded like the accent of his unconscious lady friend. He trudged forwards to the source of the sound. His brunette friend in his arms shifted her head softly and he looked down at her, wondering what she could be dreaming about.

"Help me… my friend… she's unconscious!" The man shouted, unable to keep carrying the brunette. He managed to settle her down onto the snow and take his jacket off, which had red lining. He folded up his jacket and placed it underneath his friend's sleeping head as two boots found their way to her side. He looked up, seeing a brunette man, with curly locks and blue eyes. He had stubble on his chin and a sword on his belt.

"Who are you? What business do you have in Winterfell, sir?" The man asked the elder. The older man looked up. He looked back down at his sleeping companion, whose eyes flicked from side to side underneath her eyelids.

"I'm called the Doctor and this was the nearest place that my… my advanced carriage over there…" He pointed to the blue box. "Would reach. I needed help with my friend. Her name is Clara and she was hit on the head by a man- a knight from our last adventure." He lied, not wanting to divulge that she had passed out after a man of metal had hit her over her head trying to kidnap her.

"A Knight would dare hit a beautiful lady, Sir Doctor?" He asked, kneeling to Clara. He looked up, his ocean blue eyes meeting ice blue. "I am Robb Stark, the Lord of Winterfell. And have you a loyalty to the Lannisters, Sir?" He asked, his hand at the hilt of his sword.

"I'm not loyal to anyone but Clara. She's been with me for most of my life." He said, stroking the young unconscious woman's cheek. Robb tilted his head slightly to look at the sleeping girl. He noticed that she was wearing a soft red long dress that reminded him of something that his sister may have worn. He looked from the man to the woman in confusion. He stood up as he heard a rustling. He drew his sword. The man looked up. The rustling got further away and Robb sheathed his sword fully once again. He crouched to the girl once more.

"I shall carry her to my horse, and then we shall ride to my home, where you shall be met with food and wine. This girl looks like she could use a night's sleep. She may sleep in my chambers, until she wakes." Robb said, slipping his hands into the snow underneath the soft velvet of the girl's dress. He placed one hand by her neck, supporting her back, and the other underneath her knees, so that she would be supported. "I shall also have my servant; let you use his horse, as he has some wood collecting to be done." He said, starting to walk up the snowy slope, the feather light, sleeping brunette in his arms.

"Robb Stark… rings a bell…" The older man frowned and walked back to the blue box, stroking the wood. "I'll not be long dear, only until Clara wakes up and then we'll be off again. I promise you that…" He said, slipping his key inside the lock and stroking the wood of the TARDIS before she concealed herself- nothing more than a woodland background.

He walked back up the slope and was met by Robb, and his servant, readying themselves for riding. Robb was sat on his horse, and his servant lifted Clara up with him, holding her to him softly with one hand as his horse started whinnying. The Doctor himself clambered onto the other horse, and the servant began his walk into the forest.

"So, your home then…" The Doctor asked, not looking at Robb himself but at the beautiful girl he was carrying, who was unwittingly clinging to the brown curly haired man who was holding her just as tightly. He could have sworn he heard her murmur 'Doctor' in her sleep. But maybe he was being too hopeful, as she was still mourning for Danny Pink. She could have murmured 'Danny' as the Doctor has never really hugged her properly.

Robb's horse started to move and before the Doctor knew it, the woodlands were a distant flicker of darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and R+R- and I may post the next chapter up earlier than intended.<strong>

**~Oswinn**


	2. Curiosity in the Unknown

**Here is my second instalment of my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is mostly Clara and Robb.  
><strong>**Without further ado, here it is. The second chapter.**

* * *

><p>As moonlight began to pour through the window of the Stark's castle and into Robb's chamber, he began to wonder who the sleeping girl was. She seemed so fragile, as she slept with no troubles. The man- the Doctor- had told him exactly what to do if she woke. She would be startled, yes, but she would not run. Only question.<p>

The man himself had retired, too tired to do anything else. He admired the man for bringing her here. He wondered whether he was some relative of hers. An uncle? Older but wiser brother? A family member by marriage, perhaps? He wondered. But surely, if he was anything such as that, why would he care for her so much.

He had heard her mumble in her sleep every so often, rarely picking up the tongue that she spoke in. It was as if she was in another place, in her mind, and she was using the language to reconnect. He often wondered what that language was. He wondered if it was the Dothraki tribe's native tongue, as he had had the name 'Danny' tumble from her lips time and again. But the Doctor had sworn that he had no allegiance to anyone but the brunette.

He had his servants lay out his best fur blanket for her, and he himself had made sure she could be kept warm. He knew it was getting colder. Another winter was dawning. And he knew exactly from which horizon it would come. And whether he would be one of the survivors.

He heard a mumbling and he turned from his standing position near the window, to look at the olive skinned brunette. He walked over, frowning, to see this time what she could be mumbling about. But this time was different. Her eyelids were flickering and her head was moving.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Came as an instinctive avalanche over him. He looked at her. He debated whether he should have fled from the room but he remembered the words that the Doctor had told him less than two hours previously. 'Be kind, be careful- and make sure she doesn't punch you'.

"I am Robb Stark, Lord of the North." He sat down on the bed and watched the girl sit up, confusion and caution in her eyes. "Have nothing to fear. Your friend is sleeping in the next room, your excursion has… tired him to say the least." He looked at her, her brown doe eyes connecting with his deep blue eyes. "You were unconscious and your friend decided you needed sleep." He explained.

"Robb Stark?" She questioned. He nodded. She nodded. "I'm sure I've heard your name before. Somewhere in a book perhaps?" Robb looked confused. He was not written anywhere. Why would he be? He was of no importance yet.  
>"Since my father died, people have called me King of the North. I raised rebellion down in King's Landing. That is probably where you have heard of my name, My Lady." He said, looking at his furs that her feet were moving underneath.<p>

"Sorry, can you pretend I'm not from around here and elaborate on that?" She asked, a curiosity in her eyes that made Robb smile and blush underneath his stubble. He rubbed the affected area to mask it as he saw her smile for the first time. _That smile…_ he thought to himself. It was as beautiful as all the stars that he used to watch at night. It was beautiful. She… was beautiful. "What are you staring at?" She questioned.

"Oh, sorry… sorry… what was the er… the er…." Robb looked over to her as she sat up properly, her hair trailing past her chest. She smiled slightly smaller, which revealed her dimples. "The er… the question? Was it?" He asked and she laughed softly. He grinned.

"I asked you to elaborate. I'm not familiar with 'King's Landing'. Is it a place?" She asked, biting her lip to conceal a grin. He looked down and then back up at her.

"King's Landing is-" The door was pushed open, to reveal the man- the Doctor- eating an apple. The girl's head shot up, smiling more as she saw her friend enter.

"Ah! Clara! You're awake- sorry about the excursion to Dromaro. Won't happen again. I promise. And I certainly didn't mean for you to get hit over the head." He said, throwing her an apple. "Did bring this up for Curly here but he'll get his own." He said, looking at Robb with a trusting smile.

"What… what were you saying about King's Landing, Robb?" Clara asked, an intrigue to her voice, now that her friend had arrived. She took a bite of the apple and munched quietly, her dimples showing as she ate.

"King's Landing's like modern day London, Clara. All the towns and cities, but there's one main place. Similar to what London is for us." He took another bite of his apple, waiting for her to acknowledge and absorb all of the information that he had given to her in comparison to London.

"Anyway, you sound like you're from up here, Miss Clara." Robb interjected, smiling. He knew a native Northern accent when he heard it, and while her friend was not from around these parts, he knew she definitely was. She smiled softly, if not in confusion as the Doctor stepped forward.

"Similar to Lancashire and Yorkshire and Lincolnshire at home." He said, trying to keep his words as subtle to Robb as possible. Robb frowned, looking from the brunette, to the old silver haired man who stood before him. He looked back to Clara.

"What are these places that you speak of? London? Lancashire, Yorkshire? Lincolnshire? Where are all these places?" He asked. Clara smiled and then opened her mouth, then not knowing what to say, she looked at the Doctor, trying to string along some words that may make any sense to Robb. She fumbled with her ring and she looked at him.

"Where we come from is different from the places you know of, in the Seven Kingdoms, Starky. We come from different lands." The Doctor answered. Robb nodded, looking at Clara. Clara smiled and he stood swiftly from his seated position on the end of the bed. He bowed to Clara.

"Well, whatever you are, you're still a native to me." He said, cupping her cheek for a brief second before she smiled. "I'll leave you both to talk." He said, before swiftly exiting the room. Clara looked to the Doctor, who sat on the bed, eating the last parts of the apple. He seemed to have an enthusiasm for finishing.

"Explain. Why was I asleep? Why are we here and what the hell did you tell him to get him to trust you?" She asked. The Doctor looked at the open window and drew back the hand holding the apple, throwing it out of the window. "Doctor! That could hit someone!" She nudged him lightly.

"Relax. You were hurt and so was I. He stumbled across me and I told a white lie about travelling to Winterfell. He took us in once we were sure we had no allegiance to a family called the Lannisters. Not a nasty bunch apparently. Killed his father and paralysed his brother. Don't know why we'd want to be anything to do with them." He finished for a second.

"Paralysed his brother?" She asked, looking at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded, pointing to the window and frowning also.

"What did I do with my apple?" He asked. He mimed throwing it out and she cupped her mouth in shock as he looked back at her. He blinked and then stood. "I should leave you to rest."

"No. I want to leave… it may be comfy but I'd rather be anywhere than a dark room." She said, sitting up after he had pushed her down to lie.

"Clara. It's midnight. I think you should sleep." She still tried sitting up. The Doctor rolled his eyes and touched her forehead with his index finger. She fell back against the bed, sleeping. "Like I said. Dad skills." He whispered, before tucking her in and kissing her forehead lightly. He left the room quietly and left her to a peaceful night's sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>R+R!<strong>


	3. Furs and Families

**New instalment! Clara and Robb get to know each other a little bit more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Clara woke, it was dawn and the sun was just rising over the North lands of Winterfell. She pushed herself out of the covers and felt a chill. She moved past it though, walking to the window. She looked upon the grounds and saw Robb and the Doctor in deep conversation. Robb was the first to look up at the window.<p>

"Oh! My Lady Clara. You look well." He said, smiling and turning his body to face up to Clara. The Doctor turned around. Still eating another apple. Clara smiled softly, feeling the early morning breeze on her face.

"I'm good! Actually! Bit nippy though!" She said, looking down at Robb, who was smiling, with his hand over his sword. He looked to his furs and back to her, pondering a thought that was slowly brewing in his mind.

"I could have a fur coat made for you, my Lady? And I could come and collect you- as I've just realised that you don't know your way around the castle?" He asked, looking up at her. He clutched the wolf on the end of his sword's hilt.

"Er… yes please, Robb… I could do with a coat… it's quite cold here actually." She said, smiling, her long hair curled and quaking in the early morning breeze. Robb couldn't help but stare- her beauty as she stood in his chambers looking through the window at him, hands on the ledge and eyes fixed on the sky.

"Right… I will come up and escort you down, Lady Clara…" He said, smiling as he wanted to show off for this girl. He looked at the ledges that led up to his chamber window. He smiled and made his way up to the window, climbing the different ledges before sitting soundly on the window ledge of his chambers.

"Woah… didn't know you could do that!" She exclaimed, pulling Robb through softly by the arms and finally helping him with her hands in his. He felt her hands, soft and warm against his rough and battle scarred ones.

"Tricks of being a wolf, My Lady." He said, offering his arm to her, which she took, smiling at him. She looked at his furs and felt them between her fingers. He stood and watched her run her fingers over his furs. He smiled subtly.

"Tricks of being a wolf?" She asked. "Are these wolf furs?" She asked, looking at Robb, still feeling the furs underneath her fingertips as she stared him in the eyes softly. He nodded, looking at his furs.

"Yes… but they are from wolves that have been killed in battle. We wear them to honour them… in honour of the wolves we've lost." He said, taking her hand from his furs softly. "The Starks- our family- are the wolves." She nodded, understanding. He offered his arm to her and she held it, smiling as they walked out of his chambers.

"The Starks seem to be good. I only wish I could have a family that joined together in times of great need and didn't fight…" She said, looking down as her arm linked with his while they walked. He looked at her, receiving her words.

"Your family do not… get along?" He asked, wanting to hear more about 'the Shires' he had heard the Doctor tell him about. He waited for her words, watching her think about the question that was asked, as if telling too much was bad.

"My mother died when I was sixteen. My father grieved. Their story was one of incomparable love. He was twenty two and she was twenty one when they met. A leaf fell into his face as a horse drawn cart was coming towards him. She pulled him out of the way and saved him." She lied, replacing the car in her story with a form of transport he would be more familiar with.

"And they fell in love?" He asked, smiling at the story softly. She nodded, thinking about her next choice of words. They walked along in a companionable silence for a good few seconds before she thought of a way she could answer.

"Yes…. They fell in love. A few years later, after they got married, I was born. Then my mother got stabbed… while she was in a…" She thought about it. "A market place. My father grieved for a few further years before he met my stepmother. She and I… do not get along… she thinks that I should have brought her grandchildren by now." She said.

"Grandchildren… but are you married? Besides, she is no kin of yours. Why should she want your children- they are not even her grandchildren." He said, with a wise tone to his voice. She looked at him- the first person that had understood the side she was coming from. He smiled softly at her and then looked down the corridor. "Will you join me for lunch My Lady, Clara? I would be most honoured if we took lunch by the lake?" He asked.

"Lord Stark, I'd be honoured…" She replied, as they walked outside together into the bright light of the Winterfell grounds…

* * *

><p><strong>So- please r+r and I might get these up quicker! <strong>

**~Oswinn**


	4. Nostalgia and Disappearing

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. This chapter tells us what Clara and Robb do near the lake at lunch. Please message me if you want anything specific to happen- remember - this is an AU where Robb does not meet Talisa. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"So, this is the lake..." Robb held his unoccupied hand out to point to the lake. "Do you like the view or do you want to go elsewhere... if it's not adequate...?" Robb asked. Clara looked at him. She saw the blush that could easily be hidden by the stubble and the early afternoon chill. Clara shivered slightly and Robb took off his furs softly.<br>"Oh... no then you'll be cold!" Clara protested, but he placed the furs over her shoulders and connected the wolf clasps together at the front. He smiled at her and patted some of the hairs that were standing up.  
>"You're warm now..." He smiled, offering her his arm. She took it softly, leaning her cheek into his arm as she clasped it. They walked slowly up to a wooden table that servants were still laying out with a feast for two, a selection of meats and other delicacies. Robb walked Clara to the chair and helped her into it. She smiled and blushed before he sat down at the other side.<br>"So, Clara... where are these 'Shires' that the Doctor has told me about?" He asked, helping himself to two portions of roast boar. He smiled and filled his mouth. She looked lost for words. She hadn't expected him to be so polite at the dinner table.  
>"Well... I'm not really sure. I wouldn't know where it was... not because I'm stupid... I literally don't know where abouts it is in relation to Winterfell." She explained, taking a mouthful of a slice of chicken from her plate.<br>"In relation to? I see... so... tell me more about your parents..." He said, looking at her as he placed another mouthful of boar onto his knife and ate. She smiled and thought of what the Doctor had told her: 'Your parents were nobles and you were raised as the only child and your child- should it be a boy will inherit the Kingdom when he is of age..'  
>"Uhm... my father was Lord Oswald of Blackpool..." The thought of a place quickly and smiled. "Tower. Blackpool Tower. My mother was Lady Oswald - but she was a... village girl who he had taken a fancy to..." <em>Well, I might as well make it as believable as I can, <em>she thought. "She had saved him and he fell in love with her. They were wed the year after." She said, smiling as she looked out to the lake.  
>"And yourself... any brothers? Sisters?" He asked, he seemed to ask a lot of questions. He looked very handsome in just his tunic, with no furs and his hair curled and his stubble bringing out his eyes dramatically..."<br>"No... I'm an only child... if I have a child that's a boy he'll be the heir to the Tower." She said, smiling. "You know... every year they fill the Tower with light and they have lights of all different colours... red, green... blue..." She smiled, thinking about one of her views as a child- watching the Blackpool Lights.  
>"I should love to see that sometime..." He pulled another chunk of meat from the boar and smiled at Clara before biting into the boar's ripped leg. "Is your food alright?" He asked, between mouthfuls.<br>"Yes... very nice..." Clara smiled, taking another mouthful. He smiled at her and they heard footsteps. It was Robb's sister, Arya. She waved at Clara as she stood to the butcher's boy and they sword-fought with sticks. "She's a very lovely girl... you're lucky to have a little sister..." She smiled over. Robb looked over at Arya.  
>"She's all yours..." He said, not realising what he had said. Clara blushed.<br>"Bold offer, My Lord..." She giggled, and he realised what he had said and the ambiguity of it. He put down his boar leg and looked at her blushing.  
>"No... sorry... I didn't mean it like that... forgive me... Clara." He stuttered, flustered with himself. He had a piece of boar dangling from his stubble. Clara walked around the table and, with a cloth, wiped his stubble. He looked at her, brown eyes meeting blue. He smiled. "Thank you..."<p>

Robb and Clara were walking back to the castle and they saw the TARDIS being dragged by a cart. Clara giggled into Robb's arm and saw the Doctor run out to it.  
>"No! No! No! NO!" He yelled as he ran out. "You have <em>no<em> idea how to treat a lady!" He climbed up to the TARDIS and opened the doors, walking inside. The inside was steaming from what Clara could see.  
>"You idiots!" Came a cry from the inside and Clara recognised the sound it began to make. "You reset the HADS!" He screamed from the inside as the doors closed.<br>"No!" Clara ran up to it and Robb followed as the blue box made its warped sound and disappeared. Clara's eyes widened as she realised that she was now stuck in Winterfell. She looked to Robb, who was right next to her. "He's gone!" She said, burying her face into his chest. He held her and stroked her hair and looked out to where the TARDIS used to be...

* * *

><p><strong>R+R<strong>


	5. Meeting with Baratheons

**Sorry it's been so long! Writer's block and trying to make this chapter better. In all honesty- I just want them to get together but I feel like it'll be way to quick so I'm trying to pace it a bit.**

**Anyway- enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>Morning rose over Winterfell and Clara woke from her slumber only remembering one thing. Robb was asleep, fully dressed beside her. He was sleeping soundly. He had been comforting her again. She refused to cry, but she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness. She hoped that the Doctor would come back but she wasn't sure.<br>"Robb..." She whispered, as she stared at his sleeping form. One arm, his left, was tucked under his head, while the right was rested on the other's elbow. His curls were askew, all over his forehead and Clara smiled, because he was sleeping so soundly. She wondered secretly how much sleep he got most of the time. She guessed not a lot. She looked at his closed eyes, moving under their lids. She wondered if he was dreaming. She looked around and wondered if he slept a lot.  
>She looked at Robb's curls, and the way they touched his forehead perfectly, and the way he had a lighter curl around the left side. She noticed that his eyes were fluttering softly. She rested her head back down and mimicked the way he was lying. She was wondering if, 4 days on, she should be feeling a slight crush towards him. But she supposed it was just a crush- nothing harmful... completely harmless, in fact.<p>

* * *

><p>She woke from a quick doze an hour later according to her hidden watch that she kept inside her sleeve. She noticed that Robb was no longer there. She saw the dent in the bed that he had vacated.<br>She stood up, wrenching the door open and wincing at the bright light coming from the large castle window. She saw Robb talking with his mother. He looked towards her end of the corridor and smiled.  
>"Oh! Clara! I've got something to tell you!" He said. There was a hint of annoyance in his tone but he was nevertheless happy to see her. She smiled as he walked up.<br>"The Tyrells of Highgarden and Lady Margaery's husband are visiting today, and I wondered whether you wanted to be present to meet them?" He asked, smiling softly. She nodded, also smiling.  
>"Yes. I'd love to meet them." She replied, shivering. She looked down at something in Robb's hands, he looked down.<br>"Oh. I had this made. It's your furs..." He blushed slight as Clara took it. It was just her size and just the right weight for her. She pulled it over her body and clasped the two wolves together.  
>"Oh, I didn't know whether you wanted your house symbol or not, Lady Clara." He looked uncertain. "What is your house animal?" He asked.<br>"I'm very uncertain... I haven't really seen a house animal since I was small but I believe that it was a..." She thought about it, thinking of her favourite animal. "A badger?" She said, looking at Robb. He smiled.  
>"I will get them to make two badger clasps for you, Lady Clara." He smiled and offered her his arm. She took it softly and looked at him.<br>"You don't need to. I'm happy with the wolves. They're very cute." She smiled, looking at the gold clasps that she noticed were different to his snarling clasps- she supposed hers were full length wolves.  
>"Cute? What does that mean?" He asked, looking down at her. She looked up trying to think of a quick and efficient way of defining the word.<br>"It means they look beautiful. Very... intricate." She covered. He nodded, understanding. He stopped and ran his fingers over her clasps, now noticing hers were different to his house wolf. He smiled and supposed she was different, she should have a different emblem while she was here- even if it was not her house emblem. She smiled and watched him as he examined them.  
>"Then you must be unbelievably... cute..." He smiled, noticing that her hair had come loose. He tucked it behind her ear. "Anyway..." He cleared his throat. "Should we go and get you a new dress, My Lady?" He asked. She nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Clara was stood next to Robb and his sister Arya as they looked over the lands that the Starks possessed. Robb looked down at her as she had her eyes closed, taking in the fresh air. She imagined that she was at home for a second, in the playground, with the kids screaming in joy. She smiled and opened her eyes. She was in a quiet place.<br>She suddenly became aware of two eyes peering down at her and she turned to her left, where Robb was stood, looking at her. She smiled up at him and they looked out. She tried to hide the blush that graced her face, but she couldn't. In the distance, there was the sound of trumpets as two figures rode up on horseback, followed by guards and a carriage. The woman dismounted along with the man, and then behind them, an armoured man with frizzy hair dismounted. The man at the front seemed to have a crown and he walked up to Rob and Catelyn Stark.  
>"My Lord Baratheon, a pleasure to have you here in our humble grounds, we trust your battle is waging well?" Robb asked, and Clara looked at him in confusion. Robb was knelt, as was Catelyn and Arya and all the guards. "Clara... get down..." Robb whispered softly. She knelt slowly, looking at Robb.<br>"Who is he?" She asked, looking at him as she knelt too. Catelyn looked over at Clara and blinked. She was beautiful. Robb should keep an eye on her for fear of the Highgarden guards.  
>"This girl, who is she, Stark?" Baratheon demanded. Robb looked up at him. Clara looked up too. Baratheon had his brow raised, hand on the hilt of his sword.<br>"She is Lady Clara of Blackpool Tower, My Lord Baratheon. She was unconscious with her friend when I found her. Her friend is... gone. He has gone..." He shared, Clara shivered, despite the warmth of her new cloak.  
>"Gone where? I expected everyone on grounds to be here tonight, Stark." He said, an air of dismissal in his voice.<br>"He has gone..." Robb thought. "To King's Landing. He wants a boat to get Lady Clara home." He lied quickly. Clara swallowed. She looked up at him.  
>"Stand, girl." Baratheon commanded. She looked to Robb, who nodded. "Quickly!" He demanded. She stood quickly, in her ruby red and gold dress. He pulled her away from where she was stood and circled her, looking her over. "Pretty." He commented. She clenched her fists. She didn't want to be judged by an arrogant pig. "But I bet there isn't much intelligence there, is there Stark?" Clara scowled. He noticed. "Is she your wife- to- be?" He asked, looking down on Robb. Clara bit her lip and looked over at Robb. Baratheon let her go.<br>"I asked you a question, STARK!" He shouted. Clara dropped to her knees and he whispered.  
>"If I say no, he'll let anything happen to you." He explained. Clara nodded and smiled.<br>"Yes, she is, My Lord Baratheon." He said, calmly. Baratheon nodded. He turned to face his cavalry.  
>"There is no bedding for my men tonight then!" He shouted. The men booed and hissed.<br>Robb whispered in her ear softly, "Sorry..." He looked over to her and she nodded.  
>"Not your fault. You've helped me..." She explained.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, she walked into her room, unclasping her furs and laying them over a wooden chair. She laid down on her bed softly as a knock sounded, outside her door.<br>"Clara?" Robb's hushed voice sounded. She sat up abruptly. She felt the timidness in his voice and she stood up, minding the cold and she opened the door, seeing Robb stood there.  
>"What is it?" She asked, blinking softly at him. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly, mindful that Baratheon was stood some feet away. He looked at her. She blushed softly.<br>"Thank you. For today. You helped a great deal." He said softly. She looked down and knew that it was just an act for Baratheon. She felt silly. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed it, as a mutual sign for Baratheon to see.  
>"Thank you, Robb. Goodnight." She turned to leave but she felt Robb's hand tug her back.<br>"No... really... thank you." He smiled happily. As she smiled back, he swallowed and let go of her hand. He hesitated, she noticed.  
>"Goodnight, Robb..." She said, sweetly before she entered her room and closed the door, resting her back softly on it. Little did she know Robb was still outside, his hand pressed against her door, as if he regretted letting her go back inside...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you didn't like the chapter. R+R if you want them to get together in the next couple of chapters. <strong>

**~AvocadoOswinn ( Wowsers_Jenna on twitter and EveryLonelyDoctorNeedsAClara on tumblr) :D**


End file.
